A Day Without You is a Lifetime of Saving
by RonTheSidekick
Summary: Basically, this story is going to be about my interpretation of what happened after the curse was uplifted and when everyone was sent back to the Enchanted Forest while Emma and Henry was given a new life to live. I don't own anything :D


_Killian and Emma_

Killian, holding his junk in the tremendous pain that Emma caused by kneeing him in the nuts, sat on the floor in wonder. He was wondering how he could ever get Emma to regain or trigger any memories of her life back at Storybrooke. The Captain finally stood and winced as he straightened his back; his 'stuff' was still throbbing slightly. He had to admire the fire that the furnace of her heart catalysed.

_Her face, _Jones thought to himself, _it looks like she hasn't got a clue. Such a shame that she didn't remember this dashing face. Maybe she really is gone… Maybe we left it too long to try and save her. It's been a year…_

"Who was that?" Henry asked, stuffing the pancakes and eggs that Emma made for them. "Was he English?"  
"It seems he was. He was dressed in a pirate costume. Must be one of the impersonators out in the streets."  
"Captain jack Sparrow? From _Pirates of the Caribbean_? Because that would be awesome! You in all of the apartments in New York, he chose." Henry was getting too into this conversation. After all, he was a huge _Disney _fan.  
"Uh, no. He had a hook so I guess that makes him Captain Hook. Also known as the faaamooouuus Killian Jones. Legend has it that he used to work side-by-side with Peter Pan." Emma thought it was important not to crush a 12 year old's imagination. He knows that none of this is real, but it was nice to have someone believe in something that almost made sense.

_Killian_

Jones wandered around New York. He grabbed a bite to eat at a café. He ordered a cup of tea and a blueberry cupcake. He found someone's phone number on the napkin it came with. _What on Earth are these digits? How do you use them? Are these co-ordinates?  
_"Excuse me, Miss? But what are these numbers?" Killian was completely clueless. It was almost painful.  
The woman that gave him thenapkin walked over seductively. Almost like how Ruby was before the curse broke on Storybrooke. The only thing that was different was her blonde hair and the lack of eyeliner. Same feisty attitude, though.  
"That's my phone number! You must have lived on a different planet not to know what these are. You must be a really good actor. You play Captain Hook so well! I almost didn't recognise the hook! OMG your accent is adorable…"  
He zoned out as she kept rambling at how 'amazing' and 'awesome' he is. He never thought he would ever get tired of being around a beautiful, single woman. But since Emma came into his life, he couldn't shift his gaze from her. In fact, the waitress had the same hair and height as Emma, but still, she was nothing compared to the brain-washed beauty that was stuck in the forgetting state that Regina gave ever so kindly. Yes, the Evil Queen gave her nice, loving, _new _memories of her new life with Henry. As the woman babbled on, she turned away it was the perfect time to get away. Maybe he'd go back in a while. He walked out of the door, leaving the woman and the muffin behind. The only thing that he really needed was tea and Emma. He also needed to get back to the Enchanted Forest to update the others on what was going on but since he only had one magic bean left, he needed to save it for when he really needed to go back. Preferably with Emma and Henry so that they could return to their real family.  
_And I would be the hero. Maybe I could get one last kiss before she picks to be with Baelfire—I mean Neal. She should remember him, after all. She spent many years with her love and conceived a child, the child, with him. It's only fair, and right, _he thought.

He stopped and turned around to face the building Emma's apartment was in. The Captain didn't think it would be this hard to try and make her remember… He only wanted Emma to be back to the way she was when he met her. The spell must have really worked if she didn't remember the kiss they shared on Neverland. Before she knew Neal was alive. _Ah, _Hook realised, _there's my problem. Neal. _

_The Enchanted Forest_

Back at the Forest, everyone was worried and scared. What if Killian hadn't got there okay? What if he hadn't got to New York? What if the cloaking spell for his ship didn't work?

Mary Margaret and David stood in the middle of a field with Regina, Neal, Rumpel, Belle and the rest of the gang. It wasn't fair that they had been sent back and Emma had to forget everything. It wasn't fair that they had uplifted the curse and they finally remembered to the Saviour was and she was ripped away from them without a big notice.

"This is my fault. All of it. If I had never used the curse, this never would have happened." Regina slumped down on the floor. She was surprised to see the land in such good shape after the curse hit. The only thing that the curse didn't hit was the place where Maleficent was kept. How had this land survived? When she was taken with the smoke that followed the curse, she caught a quick glimpse of what it had destroyed; dead trees and limp flowers. She was also pretty sure that a storm was brewing.

"There's no time to sulk over it now. The fact that Hook has gone leaves us only 10 beans left. If Neal went to help save Emma, maybe she would remember," Charming said as matter-of-factly. Snow chimed in and said, "Actually, that isn't such a bad idea. Neal had spent time with Emma before meeting any of us. Even if Pinocchio or 'August' went, she would remember him from the foster system. At least these two would perhaps jog a memory."

Everyone looked at her with some sort of confusion. But what was so confusing? This would actually make sense! Why send a pirate that knows nothing of their daughter, especially when she has a child with Neal?

"That isn't such a bad idea, Dearie. Quite clever. But how would Bae get there _and _back?! He doesn't have a ship. He doesn't have a plain. We could have used a Hat but we have no idea where Jefferson is so that's not gonna happen, I'm afraid. We were right to send Hook. He knows how to travel between realms, no offence, Son. But he really was the best chance we had." Rumpel told everyone. They were glad that he had his shit together. He always had a way with words, even when no one wanted to hear them.

Neal looked at his father and nodded in agreement. Even though he would never stop fighting for Emma, Killian was the best chance of getting her back here. However, Neal didn't see why he couldn't have gone with the pirate to bring his love and his son back. I suppose he wasn't really dressed for the part. Especially if he was going to New York. He didn't have any money to buy any clothes, all of his belongings; his phone, credit cards, _money_ had gone with Storybrooke. At least jones looked half normal. Decent isn't the word he would use here. He still looked like a drunken but that smelt of rum and the sea.

Belle glanced over at Neal and saw the painful truth in his eyes. She always had a gift for sensing how people were feeling.  
She gave him a tight-squeezed hug and released him. "It's only just the beginning. If you have true love with someone, they will always find you."


End file.
